Minori Kushieda
by yami-anna
Summary: Respondamos, juntos, a la pregunta de la noche del festival escolar.
1. Chapter 1

Minori Kushieda.

¿Seré lesbiana?

"Volvió a preguntarse… Recordó que la primera vez que se lo planteó en voz alta, Takasu la había mirado raro y le había dicho que no lo creía. Ella, a su vez, lo había mirado y había encontrado la forma de ocultar sus ganas de decirle que, si él supiera, tal vez, habría reaccionado de otra forma.

Kushieda Minori había pasado por una extensa serie de circunstancias amorosas y personales, muchas de ellas hacían que no fuera fácil para ella entender qué era lo que le pasaba. Siempre supo que le gustaba Takashi, verlo por ahí, con su cara de criminal y su corazón de oro, la ponía nerviosa y acababa haciendo algo raro…  
Su mejor amiga, Taiga, también le producía algo extraño. La adoraba, la amaba, pero, a veces, cuando la tenía abrazada contra su pecho, sentía otras cosas por el cuerpo… Lo que más la confundía, sin embargo, era ver a Ami… Ami era una dualidad demasiado extraña, aunque no se entendían del todo bien, ella sabía que le producía algo muy parecido a lo que le producía Takasu.

Esta era una de esas noches en las que solía divagar entre el insomnio y los pensamientos confusos.

Todo había iniciado una vez, en el vestuario después del entrenamiento de softball, se había quedado de más en la ducha. Aquel día llovió con furia y el entrenamiento había sido duro, largo y embarrado. El agua caliente corría por su cuerpo joven y relajaba lentamente los adoloridos músculos. El chorro era potente y sentaba bien en la espalda. Salir de la ducha sería difícil considerando que era invierno, hacía mucho frío fuera y se sentía todo tan bien allí dentro.

\- Flash Back -

-Kushieda?

Aquella voz parecía la de Motoko, una chica de primero que había ingresado al equipo recientemente. Cometió varios errores y tuvo que recoger todo el material de entrenamiento, fue una tarde dura para la chica y, desde luego, había tardado así que, al llegar al vestuario, las demás se habían ido… A excepción de Kushieda, que seguía en las duchas.

Que mala pata, ojalá hubiera estado sola.

Llevaba algún tiempo sintiendo los estragos de la juventud en su cuerpo. Algunas… Necesidades, habían empezado a aparecer y algunas noches se había dejado llevar por si misma, era una mujer joven conociendo su cuerpo. Era una mujer joven que hubiese querido estar sola para poder relajarse consigo misma, aquello le ayudaba a dormir en días tan densos.

\- Eh… Motoko, terminaste por fin? Estoy en la ducha.

-Sí, fue molesto recoger todo en la lluvia, pero lo logré.

Escuchó a la chica meterse en el cubículo de al lado, la supuso desnuda y sucia… Se le antojó poderosamente, asomarse y mirarla sin tener muy claras, para si misma, las intenciones.  
Escuchó el agua caer y supo que esa chica estaba allí, desnuda, a una pequeñita pared de distancia… Se sintió sonrojar y se preguntó en qué estaba pensando. Rápidamente volvió a concentrarse en el agua que le caía y en su piel. Pasó sus manos por sus senos y mordió sus labios, sin duda, le había encantado ducharse junto a aquella muchacha.  
Cerró los ojos y se tocó.

Lentamente, su vagina pedía, exigía. Pensó, sin pensar, en la chica de la ducha del al lado y acarició con suavidad los labios vaginales, supo que había humedad y supo también que no provenía solo del agua.

Se quedó bajo el agua, puso la yema de su dedo corazón derecho justo en la entrada y empezó a hacer círculos lentamente, disfrutando del tacto y del calor del agua y, luego, sintió unas manos que le recorrían la espalda, junto con unos labios. Abrió los ojos y se la encontró allí: La chica nueva había cerrado su ducha y se había introducido en la de ella y, ahora, besaba su piel y la acariciaba. Lejos de enojarse y guardando la sorpresa, decidió dejarla hacer, se sentía tan bien...

\- Fin Flash Back -

Dio una vuelta en la cama recordando con cariño esa tarde. Después de aquello, nunca había vuelto a conversar con Motoko, ninguna de las dos se había acercado a la otra y aquella había terminado por cambiarse al club de Kendo. Sin embargo, el mundo de Minori había cambiado sustancialmente. Aunque esa tarde y noche no se lo preguntó, los días que siguieron fueron un constante estado de inmersión en si misma pensando y pensando… Estaba segura de varias cosas, le había gustado, no sentía repulsión o asco y quería volver a hacerlo; eso tampoco excluía el hecho de que le gustara Ryuuji… Que complicación!

Recordó con mucho cariño la charla sobre fantasmas en las vacaciones de verano…

Volvió a dar otra vuelta en la cama. Después de la tarde Motoko, empezó a leer mucho sobre las relaciones lésbicas, tratando de entender que era lo que le pasaba, no veía todo su entorno de la misma forma. Miraba a las chicas y a los chicos y se preguntaba cosas… Había tenido una experiencia con una mujer, pero ninguna con un hombre… Sería igual?

Miró el reloj, eran las 2:42 am. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta, seguir en la cama la desesperaba.

Se levantó, se puso un abrigo para invierno y una bufanda y salió a la calle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacía un frío demencial, no caía nieve, pero calaba hasta los huesos.  
Hace apenas unos días, Takasu y Taiga habían "huido" a casa de los abuelos de él… Aunque no sabía muy bien cómo le había afectado, recordó que esa noche se quedó con Ami… Estaba débil, se había derrumbado y ella le había permitido quedarse y llorar y un rato después de llorar en la puerta, habían tomado algo para cenar y Ami la había invitado a quedarse en casa.

Pasaron tanto tiempo chocando… Entre las culpas, el sarcasmo y todo lo demás, habían tenido días en los que no se miraban si quiera. Incluso, en el viaje a esquiar habían tenido una seria discusión, todo producto de lo mismo: Ami trataba, una y otra vez, de descubrir que era lo que sentía Minori y no conseguirlo le suponía una fuerte sensación de frustración. La cosa había acabado en un silencio casi completo hasta que, aquella noche había ocurrido lo de la fuga, la confesión y todo lo demás… Tan de repente y tan aprisa que, apenas, había podido pensar un poco entre cada respiro. Lo curioso, sin embargo, no fue la situación de Taiga y Takasu, sino lo que ocurrió cuando se fueron con Kitamura…

\- Flash Back -

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Minori se fue deslizando directo al suelo y, al caer, las lágrimas se fugaron de su ser… Ami le pregunto que por qué lloraba y Minori respondió que las lágrimas solo son el sudor del corazón. Muy seguramente, en aquel momento, su corazón tenía tantas cosas que no pudo resistir más y se desbordó.  
Luego de que Ami la llamara "Idiota" y se sentara a su lado, pasó un largo rato que acabó con la cabeza de Minori en el hombro de Ami y la cabeza de Ami, recostada contra la cabeza rosa. Ya no lloraba y estaban en silencio. Minori supo, en ese momento, que estaba en el lugar justo y que nadie podría tratarla con tanta compasión como Ami. Podría sonar raro y todo, con cada choque, había llegado a entender un poco lo que sentía y la pregunta que se hizo en voz alta el día del festival escolar, parecía responderse… Aunque bien sabía que esa respuesta se le había entregado, clara y poderosa, una noche hacía tiempo.

Ami la levantó del suelo, le ofreció algo de cenar y la invitó a quedarse, aunque no entendió del todo la intención de ella, se dejó llevar y acabó acostada en su amplia cama. La habitación, pese a lo que pensó antes, estaba muy oscura y, apenas, escuchaba la respiración de Ami.

-Estás despierta?  
-Sí, tampoco puedes dormir?

Ami se giró y, aunque no podía ver su rostro, la observó. Minori se quedó boca arriba unos minutos, primordialmente porque no sabía muy bien qué pasaría si se giraba hacia ella. El olor de la cama y el calor de su cuerpo la habían embargado y tenía el cuerpo muy sensible.  
Minori sabía que Ami la miraba, todo estaba muy callado y decidió girarse.

No se había dado cuenta de cuan cerca estaban hasta que se giró y sintió la punta de la nariz de Ami rozar la propia. No dijo algo, pero todo su cuerpo se llenó de un nerviosismo muy poderoso, desde luego, lo más difícil era saber qué podía estar pensando Ami, se moría por estirar uno de sus brazos alrededor del escultural cuerpo, por acercar más su rostro… Aún lloraba.

-Tonta…

La escuchó susurrar y sintió una de sus manos en su mejilla. El contacto le encantó, cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar con mucha suavidad, fue un contacto reconfortante, tranquilo y pausado que transmitía calidez; entonces, la mano fue moviéndose por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello y allí todo cambió… Ami bajó su mano derecha por el cuerpo de Minori, principalmente, bajó por el cuello y continuó hacia los senos, el deporte había hecho un gran trabajo en la chica y su cuerpo se sentía fuerte, tonificado, muy apetecible.  
Minori disfrutó de las caricias sin decir algo y sin poder verla, la mano derecha de Ami la recorría con lentitud y aunque una parte de su cerebro quiso preguntar qué pasaba, el resto de ella se encargó de apagar las preguntas. La mano derecha de Ami volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Minori hacia la cabeza y al llegar allí fue directo a la nuca y la atrajo hacia si, luego, la besó, con tranquilidad, pero con experiencia.  
Minori respondió al beso y movió todo su cuerpo para acercarse, para pegarse todo lo que pudiera a Ami. De alguna forma, sin que alguna de las dos se diera cuenta, las pocas prendas de dormir fueron retiradas rápidamente, dando paso a los dos cuerpos jóvenes, muy bien definidos y formados y, en el caso de Minori, musculoso y fuerte.  
Ami le dio la vuelta a Minori y se puso encima de ella, su cuerpo estaba caliente, hermoso, metió su pierna derecha entra las piernas de Minori y dejó que el peso de su cuerpo acabara de acomodarla, mientras tanto, Minori masajeaba sus senos, plegaba y desplegaba sus piernas y la desesperación de la necesidad empezaba a llenarla. No se habían dicho ni una sola palabra y la chica del cabello rosa ya no lloraba, es más, se esforzaba por tocar, por saciar su curiosidad, su excitación y sus ganas. Los senos de Ami se apretaban contra los suyos y sentía el calor de ambos cuerpos en el frenético movimiento que ambas hacían.

Las manos tocaban todo lo disponible, la espalda, los hombros, las piernas… Se movían en la búsqueda de la piel. Los besos de Ami habían migrado a las mejillas, al cuello; los besos de Minori conquistaban hombros, brazos y añoraban los senos… Levantó a Ami un poco y se acomodó de tal forma que su boca daba directo a los pezones de ella, escuchó, satisfactoriamente, un gemido suave que pronto llenó el espacio entre las paredes y su muslo izquierdo le trajo el mensaje húmedo de que las cosas iban cada vez más poderosas. Minori sabía que ella misma estaba muy húmeda, cargada, deseosa… No tardó mucho en empezar a desearlo cuando sintió los dedos de Ami moviéndose por su muslo derecho de camino a su vagina… Tensó su cuerpo, expectante, mientras ella besaba su cuello despacio y la tocaba, tanteando el terreno y con mucha suavidad, tocó los labios y los abrió con cuidado, Minori dejó de besar y tocar y se agarró a los hombros de Ami, dejándola hacer, sintiendo… Los corrientazos invadieron su cuerpo desde la columna e hicieron que cada músculo se relajara, mientras tanto dobló las piernas y las abrió de tal forma que el acceso fuera completo, sudaba, disfrutaba y anhelaba, todo a partes iguales.  
Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y la piel sudorosa, sintiendo la mano de Ami vagar, con cuidado, por su interior… Miles de sensaciones corrían por su cuerpos, deseó poder corresponderle, más que nada, porque anhelaba ver ese rostro de modelo convertido en el de una diosa.  
Se atrevió a mover su mano por los músculos de la modelo y palpó, con calma, el calor y la humedad que producía su tacto.  
Empezó a entrar a los labios, despacio, tocando, conociendo y sintiendo.  
La suavidad y el calor le animaron y le aunaron la maravillosa y excitante humedad que manaba de la modelo. El cuerpo perfecto, el cabello largo, una fuerte excitación.  
Decidió probar, tantear un poco los mejores puntos e inició rozando con suavidad el clítoris, la pequeña pepita se movió junto a la yema de su dedo y el cuerpo encima del suyo se detuvo unos segundos para sentir. Suavemente, movió dos dedos entre el clítoris y la entrada, el tacto parecía ser agradable para las dos y, de una forma similar, sintió en su propio cuerpo, el tacto de Ami, que transitaba, con tranquilidad, entre los labios.  
Minori quiso probar con la velocidad e inició un suave masaje de ida y venida, junto con el detenerse y rozar el clítoris de Ami por unos segundos, con rapidez. El resultado fue más que espectacular, ya que el cuarto se llenó de gemidos ansiosos, gemidos que iban en aumento y que le indicaban el camino a seguir… Continuó por unos minutos e, instintivamente, la penetró con los dos dedos, sin llegar a introducirlos por completo, de nuevo, obtuvo una nueva serie de gemidos… Seguidos de la detención total de Ami en sus movimientos, sin embargo, Minori, lejos de desanimarse, le dio la vuelta y se dispuso a continuar con sus dedos, dentro, fuera y transitando… Ami cerró los ojos y permitió que le hicieran… Cambiando de velocidad y probando diversos movimientos circulares y rectilíneos, la pelirroja besó el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Lentamente, el camino que le era marcado la llevó al pubis de Ami y allí, apagando su cerebro, marcó el sendero con su húmeda lengua, ansiosa y deseosa de probar aquello que sus dedos habían producido.

Ligeramente ácida, pero agradable, justo como sus palabras, certeras y precisas, desbordadas… Lamió con necesidad toda la vulva a su disposición, los gemidos contenían entre gritos y sollozos, sonidos del placer, del goce y de la necesidad que, a su forma, podrían traducirse en un "No pares!" En un momento dado, masajeó el clítoris de Ami con la lengua, despacio, adaptándose y acelerando poco a poco, mientras iba descubriendo la forma de permanecer con la boca y con los dedos. Una mano empujó su cabeza tan dentro de los muslos que el acceso fue total, incluso para penetrarla con su lengua, mientras Ami, enloquecida, movía su cuerpo y gemía de forma incontrolable… La vio y sintió llegar, con fuerza, sintió sus piernas temblar, su espalda arqueada y el fuerte gemido que se atoraba a medio camino entre la garganta y un gutural propio de un animal.  
Minori no se detuvo, pese a que Ami se relajó y pareció dormirse, continuó moviendo sus dedos, aprovechando el fluido para lubricar cada espacio, la mano le había soltado la cabeza y quiso besarla, compartir su sabor con ella. Un par de veces, mientras se ponía a su altura, la sintió tener otro orgasmo, menos fuerte, pero contribuyente a un fuerte estado de relajación y bienestar.  
Besar a Ami fue portentoso y delicioso, fue el culmen tranquilo de un momento que, quizá, no hubiese podido pasar bajo unas circunstancias diferentes.  
Minori dejó descansar a Ami y se acomodó a su lado, aunque no había tenido un orgasmo, se sentía profundamente complacida. Ami continuaba con los ojos cerrados y Minori se había acomodado con la cabeza muy cerca de su hombro, la escuchaba respirar y sentía su piel caliente.

]-No creas que la noche ha terminado…/p

Fue todo lo que Minori escuchó antes de sentir a Ami girar sobre si misma./p

\- Fin Flash Back -

El viento frío le recordó que debería volver a la cama, el cuerpo caliente le recordó con quién debería volver a la cama… Desde luego, el solo pensar en esa noche hacía que todo su ser se erizara y permitía que su mente se centrara en una única cuestión.  
Kushieda Minori, sin embargo, aún no entendía si era o no lesbiana.  
La noche culminó rayando el amanecer, sin haber dormido y con la responsabilidad de asistir a la escuela, aquella vez se levantaron, asearon, desayunaron y llegaron a la escuela sin mencionar lo ocurrido, tuvieron su batalla de bolas de nieve y rieron a carcajadas… Desde luego que sí habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido. Ami le había preguntado sobre sus sentimientos y ella, siendo lo más honesta que pudo, le confesó que se sentía fuertemente atraída, pero que aún no entendía, sobre si misma, si era o no lesbiana. Ami le había acariciado la mejilla y la había mirado con esa compasión de quien sabe lo que tú no has logrado descubrir de ti misma. Minori entendió que Ami sería no solo comprensiva, sino evitaría ser una molestia y eso hizo que la quisiera, aún más.  
Quería abrazarla tan largamente como en aquella oportunidad. Quería volver a recostarse sobre ella, besarla con suavidad y mantener un silencio en el que las palabras carecían de sentido.

Ami estaba de gira con una colección de una famosa tienda y se encontraba en Nueva York./p


	3. Chapter 3

C - 3

"Mentiroso"

Aquella vez, encerrados en el salón, los cinco, habían enfrentado algunas cosas que parecían tremendamente importantes. Le había afectado la actitud de su mejor amiga; le había llamado mentiroso a él. Los otros dos, observaron e hicieron de guardias de la palabra, de todo aquello que necesitaba decirse en voz alta.

Takasu siempre le había gustado y había querido probar algo con él, pero, temprano, había descubierto que Taiga lo amaba y se había movido al costado. El amor por ella le sobrepasaba al amor por él… Hasta la noche con Ami, sentía que el amor por ella le había sobrepasado hasta al amor por si misma… Alguien debería haberle dicho "Mentirosa!

El amor por ella… Por Taiga… Su mejor amiga…

Fue por ella que empezó a preguntarse si sería lesbiana.  
Conoció a Taiga en el primer año y se hicieron amigas de inmediato, pese a que la una era sumamente dura y de apariencia amargada y la otra era alegre y con tendencia a socializar bastante.

Minori y Taiga compartían un cariño nacido de ninguna parte, pero completamente honesto. Poco a poco empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntas, no solo dentro de la escuela, sino fuera de ella.

Minori la llevó a su casa y le hizo conocer a sus padres, su hermano ya estaba en la universidad y no pudo participar de aquello. Aquella noche habían dormido juntas. Fue la primera vez. Genuinamente durmieron, compartiendo la cama.

Con el avance del año escolar, empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo en casa de la otra, especialmente en casa de Taiga. Ya que vivía sola, no tenían la supervisión de adultos y podían manejarse con soltura. Alguna vez hablaron de chicos sin que fuera más que un par de comentarios… Habrán hablado de las compañeras, de personas de otras escuelas y apenas una sola vez habían hablado de ellas mismas… Aquella noche, habían quedado para terminar los deberes y hacer un trabajo especialmente largo.

Habían terminado a la media noche y, entre el cansancio y la buena vibra, se habían reído de las dos y sus errores mientras hacían los deberes, pero como todas las conversaciones, el tema fue divagando y acabaron sincerándose mutuamente; entonces, supo que los padres de Taiga se habían separado y que ella, al no encajar con la familia nueva de la madre, se había mudado a ese apartamento sola, que el padre la mantenía girándole dinero al mes, pero sin aparecer por allí. Comprendió que su amiga estaba sola, no solo en apariencia, ella, realmente, estaba sola.

Sintió un enorme afecto y se acostó con ella, la abrazó y la dejó dormir, prometiéndose ser la mejor amiga que pudiera ser.

Aquella noche no durmió, pero la observó hasta que el sol salió. Aquella noche la amó profundamente y la abrazó sin sentir lástima. Algo en ella despertó, algo que la hacía adorar a Taiga hasta límites insospechados.

Después de entonces, había tenido el gusanillo de la duda, no solo por lo que sintió entonces, sino por lo que sentía cada vez que la veía… Hasta que ocurriera lo del padre, había pasado varias noches en su casa, con ella… Desde el padre, ya no volvió, luego apareció Takasu y su enrarecida amistad volvió a tomar un color definido, aunque, ahora, estaba él.

Estaba él.

Takasu… El chico de mirada de delincuente… El que chico que le gustaba… Qué espantosa confusión, qué esperpéntico revuelto tenía en su mundo patas arriba… Sabía que si llegaba a algo con él sería con suerte y no se cerró a ello hasta que la vió, tirada en el piso, gritando su nombre, la noche de navidad. Entonces abandonó por completo la idea, pero el gusanillo continuaba en su ser y Minori supo que tenía que averiguar, tenía que hacerlo.

Para entonces, ya se preguntaba si sería lesbiana, para entonces, ya tenía una amistad con Takasu y conocía a Ami.

Ami le gustaba, Ami le encantaba, pero no podía dejar de discutir con ella. No entendía esa manía que tenía de cuestionarla constantemente, de hacerle comentarios con dobles sentido, de mirarla con desprecio… No podía entender qué era lo que tenía la modelo en la cabeza. No podía dejar de mirarla, de hablar con ella y tampoco quería volver a hablar con ella, pero ella le gustaba.

En algún momento pasó lo de Motoko y encontró la mitad de su respuesta. La otra mitad reposaba en el chico al que había renunciado por su mejor amiga.  
Además, estaba el comportamiento de Ami, siempre queriendo quedarse con Takasu… Aunque sus intenciones pasasen desapercibidas para los demás, ella lo había notado: Ellos dos tenían una extraña relación de amistad, ella era muy dura con él y él parecía no darse cuenta de algo… A saberse.

Takasu no fue el único chico y pensar en él, en ese otro él le hacía sentirse extraña.

Lo conoció cuando trabajaba a medio tiempo en el restaurante. Él ayudaba a su padre con el reparto de verduras y ella había recibido el pedido en varias oportunidades, dando como resultado el que empezaran a tratarse con familiaridad… Un día, él la invitó a salir y ella aceptó sin darse cuenta de los motivos de él.

La cita transcurrió con normalidad. Fueron a cenar a un restaurante casual, charlaron, se rieron y él le confesó que ella le gustaba. Minori no supo que responder a la petición del chico. Él no le era indiferente, pero no acababa de decidir si le gustaba o solo le parecía un chico agradable. En vista de los visto, supuso que aquello podría ser una oportunidad.

Empezó a salir con él y correspondió a sus manifestaciones… La besó y ella le correspondió y la relación empezó a tomar un cariz más adulto…  
Dos meses después del primer beso, se encontraron a solas, en la casa de él y acabaron en la cama.

Pese a todos los esfuerzos del chico, que Minori no supo evaluar, no llegó a sentir más interés que el que podría sentir por leer la revista más reciente de chismes del país. No le movió ni un solo gramo de interés, muchos menos de excitación y ni hablemos de placer.

Después de ello la relación se terminó de forma aparatosa: Ella no sentía algo por él y él no podía superar el que no pudo hacerla sentir algo. No volvió verlo y al terminar el año, renunció al restaurante.

Se podría pensar que aquello resolvería la duda, pero no. Al término del evento en cuestión, Minori seguía sintiéndose atraída por Ami, por Takasu y por su mejor amiga.

Kushieda Minori era una mentirosa?


End file.
